


Enthroned

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Buffy Summers is on the throne of Gem and all her inhibitions are gone.





	

Fwoosh.

For a moment Buffy was disoriented. A moment ago she'd been sitting on the throne of Gem. Now she was standing in front of it...facing herself...and she was stark naked. Buffy wrapped her arms hastily around herself. Shit. She was a clone.

"Could I get some clothes here?" She'd been getting used to losing her clothes in a fight lately, but this wasn't a fight. She was just standing in the throne room in the altogether, in front of half a dozen guards.

The real Buffy waggled her eyebrows. "Nope." And she spread her legs. Beneath a very short dress she wore nothing at all.

Up until this moment the complete evaporation of her morality had felt like freedom. Suddenly...not so much.

"On your knees," said the Buffy wearing the Despot's crown. _She_ didn't feel any shame at being exposed in front of everyone. Unable not to comply, Buffy dropped to her knees.

She hadn't been told not to protest, though. "You've got an audience with House Circla in five minutes," she pointed out, but as she said the words she remembered their futility.

"Yup," Despot Buffy said, and pointed to her exposed crotch. "So eat me out." She wasn't saying "Hurry"; she _meant_ the envoys to find her in the act. Smoke curled from her ears snd the corners of her mouth, shining like a decoration on the Despot's crown in the green light of her caste mark.

Buffy knew her primary self couldn't give an order without that compulsion power activating, but that was small comfort as she moved forward against her will and buried her face in the despot's pussy. Her other self was damp already in anticipation of being seen.

Better to do her best. The trouble was, she wasn't actually all that familiar with her body in this particular way, though she knew where she liked to be touched. Buffy began licking the Despot's folds. If she went straight for the clit, she'd turn the Despot right off and probably be dusted at once. If only Riley'd been kinkier. He was loving and caring and that was great, but he was also utterly vanilla. He'd managed to go down on her only twice and had botched it both times.

"Milady Despot?" God no. They were already here. Buffy's face flushed bright red. But even if she were capable of stopping, it'd only get her killed. She licked faster.

The Despot pulled her hair, and she slowed down. There was pubic hair in her mouth now anyway. Why couldn't she find some way to shave? Buffy had always managed to at least stay neatly trimmed before. "Burakin Circla. I..." Buffy Prime breathed sharply in. "...trust you intend...to follow the agreements...I spelled out."

"Milady Despot...um...we will do as you order. But may I ask why? Er...profits will fall." Buffy wished she could see the lord's face. Well...wished, really, that she could see anything besides her own muff. She began to circle the clit now, and her other self breathed more heavily.

"Unh...it is enough...ooh...that I say so. Ah!" The Despot pushed Buffy's face closer into her crotch. Damn hair! But if she could please...herself...well enough, the Despot might reabsorb this Buffy instead of just letting her disintegrate. She might even let her go on existing for a while. "Would...mmmmm...you like some refreshments? Or perhaps you would... __prefer taking advantage of...me?" Oh jesus god the Despot was going to let them--

"I thank you, no," Lord Circla said hastily. "It is not your beauty, Milady Despot, but I would not risk interrupting you."

Maybe it was sheer luck that in the middle of that, Despot Buffy screamed and clenched her thighs on her double's face. "Wise," was all she panted when she was finished. "You may go," she said to Lord Circla, who hurried out the door. "And you," she said, yanking Buffy's head back by her hair, "may come."

Buffy wanted to stammer out a question, but it was plain what the Despot expected--just impossible to accomplish. The Despot had no inhibitions, but that was the only difference between them sexually--which meant that no matter how badly Buffy wanted to deny it, part of her wanted to be the one on the throne getting head from herself in public.

The Despot scowled. "I said come!" The crown of smoke and fire flicked, and Buffy's body surged with unwanted pleasure. She was going to do it. Right now, while Buffy was coming hard, the Despot would release the energies that kept her double in existence and Buffy would disintegrate in an agonizing mixture of pleasure and pain.

It ended. It ended and she was still there. "Go on," the Despot said. "Good enough. Next time maybe I'll let you have a little more fun...if I feel like it."

Buffy scurried away. What else was there to do?


End file.
